Frodo's primerenta chronometris
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I should not have done that." says Frodo as he very much regret what happened.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

**Author's note: This takes place 6 years before Bilbo moves to Rivendell and leave the Ring behind for Frodo.**

* * *

**Frodo's primerenta chronometris**

**Frodo Baggins sit outside the Green Dragon Inn, drinking ale.**

He feel pretty happy.

It's a beautiful summer day.

"Oh, hello, Frodo." says Lilly Sweetcream.

Lilly Sweetcream is a beautiful sweet hobbit woman, just a couple years younger than Frodo.

"Hello, Lilly." says Frodo.

Lilly has romantic feelings for Frodo.

"I got ye a drink." says Lilly as she give Frodo and extra ale.

"Thank you." says Frodo.

"Can I sit with you?" says Lilly.

"Sure." says Frodo.

"Awww!" says Lilly, a bit seductive, as she sit across the table from Frodo.

Frodo does not notice that Lilly is being seductive.

"Uh...are you okay?" says Frodo.

"Yes, of course. Never felt better." says Lilly.

"Not to be rude, but are you sure? You seem slightly distracted." says Frodo.

"I'm sexually aroused." says Lilly.

"Because of me?" says Frodo.

"So true, Mr Baggins. You're the one I wanna have sex with." says Lilly as she open up her top and reveal her boobs, which for a hobbit, are pretty big.

"I can't give you waht you desire." says Frodo.

"Why?" says Lilly.

"I've never had sex before." says Frodo.

"Oh, not a problem. More fun for me." says Lilly.

Lilly unbutton Frodo's pants, grab his dick and starts to give him a handjob.

"What are you doing?" says Frodo confused.

Frodo has never recieved a handjob from a girl. he's not even jerked himself off.

"Jerking your dick, Frodo Baggins. It feels good, right?" says Lilly, all sexual.

"Not sure..." says Frodo.

"Don't be afraid, this is for pleasure." says Lilly.

"Okay then..." says Frodo.

"Yes." says Lilly.

"Ahhh..." moans Frodo, feeling sexual pleasure in his dick.

"That's right, enjoy it, Frodo!" says Lilly in an erotic tone.

"I'll try..." moans Frodo, who's getting horny, even though he has no idea what that is.

12 minutes later.

"Now I wanna get fucked." says Lilly as she roll up her skirt, pull her panties to the side and bend forward over the table.

Frodo is rather confused, not sure what to do.

"Put your dick inside me." says Lilly with a sexy smile.

Frodo slide his dick into Lilly's ass.

"No, not my ass. In my pussy." says Lilly.

Frodo slide his dick into Lilly's pussy.

"Fuck me!" moans Lilly.

"What?" says Frodo.

"Move your dick back and forth and back and forth in me!" moans Lilly.

Frodo does what Lilly tell him to.

"Yes, fuck me!" moans Lilly.

"Okay..." moans Frodo, fucking nice and slow.

"This is quite the show!" says a happy Pippin Took when he show up and sees Frodo and Lilly.

"Pippin, this isn't for you watch!" says Frodo in slight anger.

"Then why doing it in a very public place?" says Pippin.

"It wasn't my idea, it was hers." says Frodo.

"Yes." says Lilly.

"Go, now!" says Frodo.

"Whatever..." says Pippin in sadness as he walk away.

Frodo fuck harder.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Lilly.

"Am I doing this properly?" moans Frodo.

"Yes, Frodo! You're good..." moans Lilly and she does really enjoy it.

"Thanks!" moans Frodo.

"Yeah! Soooo sexy and fun!" moans Lilly.

She is very horny.

"Mmmm, your dick's so hard and I love that very much!" moans Lilly.

"Thank you!" moans Frodo, fucking faster.

"Yes! Bang my cute pussy! That feels so good, Frodo!" moans Lilly.

"It's good for me too!" moans Frodo, now able to understand that sex feels good.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Lilly.

"Ahhhh..." moans Frodo.

"Don't cum yet, Frodo Baggins!" moans Lilly.

"Why not...?" moans Frodo.

"Because I need more time before I reach my climax!" moans Lilly.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Frodo as he cum in Lilly's pussy.

"Yes! Ejaculate in me!" moans Lilly as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"That was a new thing." says Frodo, slightly dizzy.

"Was fun huh?" says Lilly.

"Yes...it was very nice." says Frodo.

Frodo pull out his dick from Lilly's pussy.

"Big thanks, Frodo." says Lilly, all cute.

"You're welcome..." says Frodo.

"My pleasure." says a hapy Lilly.

Frodo feel confused and a bit sick as he put his dick back in his pants, sit down and finish his ale.

"Have a good day, Frodo Baggins." says Lilly with a slutty wink and then walks away, happy as ever.

"I should not have done that." says Frodo as he very much regret having sex with Lilly.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
